


小小的、甜美的

by Aaainam



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gaku!12, M/M, Tenn!18
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaainam/pseuds/Aaainam
Summary: 98的大學生（天）x小學生（樂）
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Yaotome Gaku
Kudos: 6





	小小的、甜美的

**Author's Note:**

> 有插入性行為

在這個學期初，九条天從同系的學姊那邊得到了一份很不錯的家教機會，因為她要畢業了，所以把案子轉給她最信賴的學弟。

一般來說，好像很少見到像你這麼細心的男生。學姊是這麼說的，家長方面雖然比較希望是女生來教，但經過她的一番說服，似乎願意見見九条天。

「學生是女生嗎？」天問。

學姊答：「是男孩子。和我同時去面試的人是男生，但家長說，他和男生在一起會特別活潑吵鬧，和女生待一起的時候就比較害羞也比較乖，所以他們考量以後決定選擇我。」

「但我不會和他一起鬧。」天說。

「我想也是，你沒問題的。」學姊說。「祝好運啦，不要遲到，你知道要去哪裡和學生家長見面吧？」

她伸出一隻手指，指向遠方某棟大樓。「就在八乙女事務所哦。」

九条天為了準備這場和學生家長的面試，雖然只不過是見面而已，但他花了一個禮拜的晚上在模擬會被問到的問題，以及該如何表現自己可以適任。這是一個絕佳的機會，原因是大家都知道學生家長家教費給的很慷慨，而且談的空間很大。

主要的上課內容是學校進度以及先修課程，因為學生有些時間要去進行演藝訓練，所以學校那邊也很常請假的樣子。這可以說是一個肥缺也不為過，小學的學校進度？中學的先修課程？就算是現在就把高中的東西教給他，天也已經完全準備好了。

「你就是九条天？」學生家長和他約在社長室。天現在覺得自己更像是來面試成為八乙女事務所藝人的一份子。

「醫學系的高材生，應該沒問題吧。」八乙女宗助說。「我兒子不需要特別艱深的東西，只要讓他可以跟上學校進度就可以了。」

他是這樣輕描淡寫的講。天在被學生家長面試的同時，他也同樣在評估這個小孩究竟值不值得自己花費時間。如果同樣都是賺錢的話，他還有更多的選擇。他可不想要面對一個傻裏傻氣又自以為是的大少爺，他絕對受不了的。

「走吧。」八乙女宗助突然起身。「我處理完公事後，讓你們見個面，再決定接下來的事情。」

於是九条天就這樣搭著學生家長的車，到了學生的家。那裡是保全森嚴的Tower Mansion，天從來沒進過這種高級塔式公寓，他忍住東張西望的好奇心，跟著八乙女宗助走進某戶裡面，家裡的燈是開著的，現在大概是晚餐時間，偌大的客廳家具齊全，但沒有生活氣息。

天看見黑色皮沙發上窩著一個小男孩，像一隻純白色的薩摩耶幼犬。

「樂。」八乙女宗助發號施令。「這是你之後的家教老師。」

九条天覺得有點尷尬，他可以明顯感覺到這對父子的不合拍，但他還是努力擠出笑臉和這個十二歲的小男孩打招呼。「我是九条天，只叫名字也可以。」

樂從沙發站起，走了下來。他來到天的對面，很努力地抬起頭，對著這個陌生的大哥哥冷冷地說：「我會叫你老師。」然後便轉過身去，走回他的房間，只留給天一個後腦杓。

天和他的學生相處起來，一開始並不怎麼愉快。樂就像普通小孩一樣注意力持續不了太久，還好他的理解力不錯，大部分的事情說一次就能懂。不過天發現教這個年紀的小孩，難的不是傳授課業本身，而是其他層面的東西。

就像天一開始察覺到的那樣，樂和他的主要照顧者也就是八乙女宗助感情不好，下意識地不想依賴他父親，所以有種十分固執的獨立。他雖然是個十二歲小孩，但卻能遵守起床時間，以及任何別人為他設下的限制。就連自律的天，也不得不佩服。

他因為自己的個性，不知不覺就當起了八乙女二世的保母。八乙女家的鑰匙他有一份，平常要是沒課的時候，他就會去八乙女家看看自己的學生過得怎麼樣了，反正本來他在學校就沒什麼特別親近的朋友可以消磨時間。資助他念書的是九条先生，他最重要的目標，還是成為對九条先生而言有用的人。

天給自己設下這種限制，像是修道者一樣虔誠地活著，唯一會讓他變得有點不同的時候，就只有和樂在一起的時間。在這個時候，他褪下了身上的包袱，再也不是那個事事追求完美的九条天，他會跟樂說自己為什麼成為九条先生的養子，但更多的時間，他會帶著樂一起去聽音樂會、看舞台劇，兩個人沒完沒了地聊很多事情。

假以時日，就連頑固的樂，似乎也對這個總是出現的大哥哥敞開了心房。他也會跟天說很多自己的事情，自信又聰明的樂，在班上是優等生，像是閃亮亮的星星一樣，大家都想要追隨。可是也會在開著空調的雨夜，睡在天的懷裡流眼淚說自己想念媽媽。

天有時候會覺得，以一個小六生來說，樂有點太過早熟了。當然，他的身體還是小小的身體，穿著私立貴族小學的制服，大睜著那雙明白事理卻又不肯同流合汙的灰色眼睛，活在大人們設下的條條框框之中，最後也會跌跌撞撞成為優秀的大人。

他輕輕吻著樂的額頭，聽樂睡在他臂彎裡的呼吸聲。八乙女宗助對他很放心，還曾經對天說過，如果天是他旗下的藝人就好了的這種話。天知道樂的爸爸很欣賞自己，他要得到這種喜愛很簡單，然而在天的這種完美外表之下，藏著一顆騷動的心。

他的雙手環上了樂小小、窄窄的腰，找到了睡褲的鬆緊帶，然後輕輕向下拉扯，讓小男孩赤裸的雙腿坦露出來。和老師在一起的時候，不用穿內褲睡覺，天是這樣教導自己的學生的。樂很淺眠，他因為這種小動靜醒了過來，但在他睜開眼睛之前，他的手指已經在尋找天的位置。

天把他的小手放到自己胸前，讓他抓住衣服。「我在這裡哦，樂。」

「てん……天、」樂扭了扭身體，他知道自己的褲子被脫掉了，什麼都不穿就直接和床單接觸，感覺很奇怪，但是又很舒服。「今天也要做那件事情嗎？」

「嗯。」天翻了個身，壓在尚且稚嫩的樂身上。他成年男性的軀體，可以將仍是個孩子的樂完全蓋在身下，天用膝蓋把樂的雙腿頂開，他那雙漂亮的、用來握筆的手，像磁鐵一樣，貼上了樂在被子裡裸露的肌膚。

「這是我們的祕密，記得嗎？」天吻住了樂的嘴巴。樂知道這是接吻，他們去看過很多二輪片，裡面男女主角就會做這種事情。天說，重點不是男生和女生，而是相愛的人就可以做這種事情，也只有相愛的人可以做這種事情。

「你愛我嗎？」天反覆啄吻小男孩那張小小的嘴。「我很愛很愛你哦，樂。」

天能給他，滿滿的愛。樂感覺自己的胃裡面有蝴蝶在飛。

當天的手來到自己的臉頰上，樂好像剛剛出生的小文鳥那樣發著抖，他什麼也不懂，只是喜歡和天待在一起，天是愛他的，他也是愛天的，他們正在相愛，樂飄飄然地想，沒有同學和他一樣有這種男朋友，而且只有他做過這種事情，他覺得自己真了不起。

「我也愛你！」樂抱住了天的後頸，努力噘起濕潤潤的嘴唇，把自己交給天。

他小小的屁股也同時向前拱起，把還沒有發育的青澀性器送到了天的面前。被摸尿尿的地方，就會有好像被電到一樣的感覺，身體會忍不住一抖一抖，腳趾也會用力，然後好像快要尿出來一樣，全身都好燙、好痠好麻，好累又好舒服。

他瞇起眼睛，享受著天能帶給他的快感，在這之前那邊還只是一塊用來排泄的肉，現在變成了天堂的入口，樂被天的手拉去摸自己的鳥鳥，現在已經變得硬硬的，他快要受不了了，好想要那個，樂在床上扭動著，他好想要那個，可是他只會一抖一抖，不會像天一樣能噴出白白的東西。

樂那雙不乖的手拉開了天的褲腰，他有滿滿的好奇心，這就是為什麼他是那種人見人愛的男孩。他把自己的臉頰貼上天雙腿之間那個屬於成熟男性才有的地方，感受那裡的熱度，在自己的頰邊發燙。

天身上的味道是甜的，但是這裡的味道，聞起來好色情。樂斂著視線，張開他的嘴巴，很艱難地含住了天的陰莖。他用自己的嘴巴吸住了天的這裡，天的手指在他的唇邊來回擦拭。

「好了、好了！」天一邊這樣哄著他，要他快點吐出來。「那個吃起來會苦苦的。」

「你的我就喜歡。」樂才不管精液的味道。他已經坐到了天的身上，用自己的屁股來回摩擦著身體底下壓著的那根肉棒。天還記得第一次做的時候，樂還穿著制服，他就從制服短褲的褲腳插進去，在那兩片軟嫩的臀肉之間，瘋狂摩擦自己不當的慾望。

他真是一隻壞心的大野狼。之後每次在樂滑滑嫩嫩的身體裡洩慾時，天總是感覺到強烈的罪惡感，可是他又停不下來，他想，除了性以外，他和樂其實還有點什麼別的，他們是真的相愛的，就是因為相愛，才會忍不住誘惑，做了這樣的事情。

「嗚嗚……嗚啊啊、」

樂弓起身體，他好不容易才用那個被天擴張得濕軟的肛門把天的肉棒吃進去，偶爾拉出飽經蹂躪的後穴內部，壁肉仍然是嫩肉色的，但肛口隨著另一個男人日夜不懈的滋潤，被性愛染上了玫瑰的色彩。天更喜歡說那是草莓的顏色，這樣每一次樂想表達自己對草莓的瘋狂喜愛時，就會神色猶豫地咬著下嘴唇，不知道該說些什麼才好。

天抓住樂的腰，把自己一插到底，感覺好像捅進了一顆水蜜桃裡，每一次隨著他的抽插，樂的水蜜桃就噴出一點點果汁，又香又甜，他這個漂亮、可愛、迷人的小男朋友，肚臍瞇成了一道細細的縫，正在高潮之間神遊，用稚氣的臉蛋，擺出風塵女子那種嫵媚姿態，勾引比自己年長的男人。

「我想要天這樣插著。」十二歲的樂說。「肚子脹脹的，是戀愛的感覺。」


End file.
